Werewolves of Konoha!
by 2-feathers-and-a-stone
Summary: Neji's new mission isn't exactly what he expected but can his friends help? No not really.  One-shot Halloween Fic Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Ok I obviously don't own Naruto or the song Werewolves of London. This just came in my head today thinking about Halloween so I thought I would write it & post it for you guys! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

* * *

Neji walked into the ramen bar he knew of all the places to find Naruto this would be it. He had a new mission a rather strange one at that & he needed help. At first he thought the whole mission was totally was just a huge joke that Tsunade was trying to pull on him but she seemed to serious to be joking. Luckily for him not only was Naruto there but Shikamaru, Kiba, & Chōji. This was perfect he needed as many people to help him as possible.

"Hello. I require your assistance on a mission." Neji said walking over to the group of boys who all looked up at him.  
"Sure what's up?" Naruto said excitedly Neji put a hand on the back of his head for a moment thinking of the best way to explain his current 'mission'.  
"Well I am on a mission to find a person…or more so a thing. There have been these reports of this half man half wolf stalking around the town late at night. We need to find out who or what this thing is before someone get hurts." Neji explained calmly as the boys looked at him like he had grown an extra head or something as they all sat quietly for a moment.  
"You mean like a werewolf?" Naruto asked not believing what he was hearing & Neji nodded.  
"Yes like a werewolf." Neji confirmed with a curt nod.  
"I've seen him." Shikamaru said lazily leaning back in his chair.  
"You mean you really have seen this thing?" Neji asked shocked to hear that it could be real Shikamaru just nodded not bothering to sit up.

"Yeah I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand," Shikamaru said with a small smirk Neji who just nodded.  
"That is great where did you see him?" Neji asked ready to take any lead they could give him.  
"Wait yeah I remember wasn't he walking through the streets of Soho in the rain?" Chōji said holding back a laugh before looking at Kiba who had a big smirk.  
"Yeah he was looking for the place called Lee Ho Fook's," Kiba said with a smirk looking to Naruto.  
"Are you sure?" Neji asked he hoped they were correct in there information.  
"Yup going to get a big dish of beef chow mein." Naruto said as they all looked at each other before busting out:  
"Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!"

"I heard you that hear him howling around your kitchen door," Shikamaru said casually.  
"Well you better not let him in." Chōji said in a fake concerned voice.  
"Little old lady got mutilated late last night." Kiba said shaking his head sadly.  
"Werewolves of London again." Naruto said copying Kiba's movement before they all sang together again:  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo! Huh!

Neji just glared at them all not understanding the reference totally but knowing they were making fun of him. "This is why I don't hang out with you people." He said storming off out of the restaurant.

"Wait Neji we are sorry" Shikamaru said holding up a hand to stop Neji as he glared back at the group. "But there is really something you need to know. He's the hairy handed gent who ran amok in Kent,"  
"Oh & lately he's been overheard in Mayfair." Chōji added.  
"Wow I suppose you better stay away from him. He'll rip your lungs out, Neji" Kiba warned.  
"Huh? I'd like to meet his tailor." Naruto said randomly before they all began their chorus again:  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!

Neji stormed out of the restraint angrily they were no help at all that was for sure. They all looked at each other for a moment.

"What's up with him?" Shikamaru said. There was a couple moments of silence as they all looked at each other.  
"Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen. Doing the Werewolves of London." Shikamaru said causing the others to smile.  
"I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen, Doing the Werewolves of London." Chōji said with a laugh.  
"Well I saw a werewolf drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's." Kiba laughed.  
"Oh and his hair was perfect." Naruto said before they all sang together one last time:  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Huh! Draw blood!  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London...

They all laughed for a while before digging back into their respective meals.  
"But seriously Kiba you really need to stop running around with Akarmaru trying to scare people late at night." Naruto said Kiba shrugged.  
"After this I don't know if I want to stop." He said causing them all to burst out in another round of laughter.


End file.
